


Movie Night

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naegami, bluh, first work btw, im trash, my friend wanted me to write this so, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi and Togami watched a scary movie<br/>Guess who gets scared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so yeah here it is  
> *Cries*

It was late at night, when Naegi heard a knock on his door. He groggily got up to go see who it was, still half asleep, opening the door and peering out into the darkness. 

"Naegi. Let me in." 

"Huh? Togami? Why are you here?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Naegi couldn't see him well, but he knew that Togami rolled his eyes at him. "Hmph, God forbid i come visit you." 

Naegi sighed. "It's the middle of the night, and you never visit me unless you want something." 

"Just let me in." 

Reluctantly, he stepped aside and Togami walked inside. "Okay, what do you want?" Naegi asked as he closed the door behind him. 

"About that movie we watched," The blond started, and Naegi remembered that they had watched a scary movie together earlier that night. 

"Yeah? What about it? Are you scared?" He teased, laughing a bit. He was joking, but when Togami didn't respond, he thought he might have actually gotten frightened. "...Wait, you got scared?" 

"No, of course not! I just thought maybe you did, so..." 

There was a long pause. Almost everything about this was strange; Togami just randomly visiting him in the middle of the night, not actually asking for anything, the fact that a movie of all things had spooked him. Of course, the blond would never admit it, but the movie had actually frightened him quite a bit, and it was obvious he was lying. Of course, actually telling him he knew he wasn't telling the truth would be a death wish. Instead, Naegi respond with a smile, since at least Togami wasn't being too much of a jerk. He climbed back in bed, and scooted over to make room for him. Byakuya seemed reluctant at first, and waited until Naegi actually told him to get in the bed with him. He got other the covers, lying at the very edge of the bed. When he fell asleep, though...

Naegi felt arms wrap around him, and he was pulled close to Byakuya. "Er, Togami...?" the brunette asked, though there was no response, just Togami snoring quietly. Realizing that the boy was asleep, Naegi smiled to himself and snuggled closer. He didn't mind at all, in fact, he kinda liked it. He would've never guessed Byakuya Togami of all people to cuddle up to him. Togami was very warm, Naegi noticed, and he was so close he could feel Togami's chest rise and fall. To be honest, it was very relaxing, and Naegi soon drifted off to sleep as well. 

Morning soon came, and Togami realized what he was doing. He quickly let go of Naegi and sat up, though the other didn't wake up. The blond straightened himself out and got out of bed to leave, but before he did, he gave Naegi a quick kiss on the forehead. "Cute..."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220929) by [notsofundip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofundip/pseuds/notsofundip)




End file.
